mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Pwyllambrionn Starmantle
''Basic Statistics '''Name:' Pwyllambrionn Starmantle (Pwyll) Age: 135 in 1372 Born 10 Flamerule, 1237 DR. Year of the Grotto Born under the Sign of the Chalice and with 3rd Qtr Selûne under the sign of the Swan Those born under the sign of the Chalice are mercurial, innovative, creative and confident. Easily bored, they crave mental stimulation and challenge. They are eloquent and gifted performers, exuding natural charm. Those born with Selûne under the sign of the Swan are discriminating, authoritative and set high personal standards. They appear cool and detached but are secret romantics and can be sensitive, vulnerable and self critical. Keenly perceptive, they have an eye for detail and refined aesthetic taste. Class: Fighter/Ranger Gender: male Alignment: Chaotic Good Deity: Corellon Larethian Race: Teu-Tel'Quessir (Moon Elf) Origin: Silverymoon Known Languages: Common, Elven ''Physical Statistics '''Height:' 6'2" Weight: 155 lbs Build: Tall and long limbed, calling to mind a heron. Skin Tone: Typical moon elven though tanned from sun exposure Eyes: Silver flecked blue Hair: Blue-black Unique Features: Pwyll's build is rather memorable. ''Description Summary A deep, calm intensity gathers around this tall elf, a product of focused precision and deliberate movement. Coupled with a long limbed frame and a lean physique, Pwyll evokes nothing so much as a heron wading shallow waters. The illusion is furthered by the blue-black fall of silken hair that surrounds piercing eyes of silver flecked blue. He carries a double-sided glaive of distinctly elven design and by its carriage it is clear he is well acquainted with its use. When armored, he wears a chain shirt of moon elven design and a tall helm, plumed with long feathers that drape down his back or flow behind when in rapid motion. When in less martial pursuits Pwyll can be seen in typical elven robes of light gray and blues and the occasional white, often highlighted with silver brocade or embroidery. His voice is an even tenor timbre that carries well though not due to volume. He speaks common with a definite elven accent and those who would know such things can recognize it as coming from the North, likely Silverymoon. He seems friendly enough though not terribly verbose without cause or close companionship one would guess. The natural reserve of the elven people is evident. He might be thought of as aloof, but only at first observation as it becomes readily apparent that he will engage in discourse with nearly anyone in an open and friendly manner should they engage him in such manner themselves. Summary Biography '''Family' Mother: Delianthil Starmantle (Aridhenithon) Father: Padriandor Starmantle (both currently living and in service as two of literally hundreds of house servants to the High Lady Alustriel) No siblings From a young age Pwyllambrion was not content to serve in a household. Not that he thought it demeaning, or low in any fashion, quite the opposite in fact. To serve, in the eyes of his family, is of the highest calling. If one cannot be the doer of great deeds then one should serve those who do. These were the thoughts of his childhood. Alas, Pwyll found himself too restless, too head strong at times and also far too fond of all things martial. He would spend hours watching the knights in silver joust or practice and dream of doing great deeds of valor himself. Being elven, of course Pwyll was encouraged to follow the path of his heart. Though his parents would have greatly enjoyed seeing their son take place and service in the same high house they served, such was not to be. Of course, having no martial training himself, Pwyll stood no chance of ever being a knight in silver and so instead fashioned a plan for himself. He would find the finest weapon master he could and train with him or her whoever they might be. It was not long nor did it take much research to find Master Cwelambyr; virtuoso of the glaive. He lived in the southern part of the Moonwood, in an enclave he had made just for the training of students. Setting out from his home with nothing on his back other than a good name, a few changes of clothes, a walking stick and some small measure of coin that his parents could spare him, Pwyll set off to find his future. Fortunately for Pwyll, his future found him. While traversing the Moonwood in search of Master Cwelambyr's school Pwyll ran afoul of a small band of the people of the black blood. Trying to flee from the lycanthropes was pointless and so with a stout heart but virtually no skill Pwyll hefted his oaken walking stick and decided to meet his fate with courage. As you can imagine he would have proven not much more than amusement for the werefolk, but as I said; Pwyll's future found him that day. Master Cwelambyr was fond of long walks in the moonwood and often would traverse for many days, clearing his mind and listening to the song of the forest. On such a day, he heard the emerging clamor and discord of the forest's song gone dark. Knowing the moonwood well, he also could guess at it's cause and so taking his ever present glaive set to finding it's source. It was at Pwyll's stand that Cwelambyr came upon the band of wolves in man form, ready to make sport of the young elf. Cwelambyr danced his deadly dance, and made short work of the band. To his surprise and delight, Pwyllambrion did not flee at first opportunity. Nor did he stand idly by, allowing the master to fight alone. No, Pwyllambrion Starmantle, would be warrior, lent his strength and his purpose to the fight. Though unskilled or at least untaught, Pwyll felled one of the beasts by way of breaking his walking stick over it's head. The rest as they say, is history. Cwelambyr invited the young elf to his abode and began his teaching which is recorded elsewhere and will not be exposed here for sake of brevity. Pwyll eventually ventured out from the enclave to the western heartlands where he met and came to dedicate his service as a bodyguard to the priestess of Angharradh, Vanlanthiriel Beriadanwen. ''Build ''' '' '''Strength: 14 a two bladed glaive takes some might Dexterity: 16 and graceful in a long limbed fashion Constitution: 12 stout Wisdom: 12 instincts Intelligence: 14 and alert, sharp minded Charisma: 11 and poised, somewhat handsome in an odd way (At current level) Character Concept Related Skills: Discipline: Cwelambyr demanded an unswerving discipline from his students, rivalling that of a monk. Intimidate: '''the quiet intensity honed through years of steady disciplined practice is imposing when focused upon another. '''Heal: '''The many bumps and bruises acquired at the hands of MAster Cwelambyr had to be treated and over the course of years every student learned tricks of that trade and passed them on to the junior students. '''Concentration: Every student would spend hours in meditation, reviewing various aspects of the art of war. Persuade: Cwelambyr taught that war is a last alternative, when all other options have failed. In addition he taught his students to know the reason for fighting; the protection of that which is beautiful, or unable to protect itself. Listen: One's eyes cannot always be trusted, so it was a requirement to stretch one's other senses. Search and Spot: "See the unseen," was a favored saying of Master Cwelambyr. Hide and Move Silently: '''"Warfare is as much about deception as it is skill." OOC Information ' '''Playing Status': Active Current Character Level: 2 fighter, 3 Ranger Current Character Alignment: Chaotic (15) Good (85) Time spent in Myth Drannor: Since June 28th, 2010 Category:PC